


Little Known Fact

by Samantha_Dameron



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Dameron/pseuds/Samantha_Dameron
Summary: Y/N Skywalker is perfectly happy just being an engineer amongst the rebels. She is always quite happy to have her lineage hidden from everyone on base, except for her little sister and aunt.But what can she do when one flyboy starts to fall for her and finds a sketch giving him more and more questions she needs to answer.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Skywalker!ofc
Kudos: 17





	1. So Many Questions

**Author's Note:**

> It can also be found on my Tumblr commander-writergirl.

Poe stood at the hanger doorway, watching you. You sat in a clearing wearing a loose white shirt, tight brown pants, and no shoes.

You had joined the Resistance about five months ago and almost no one on base knew anything about you, besides your name, that you could fly, and that you had a knack for sketching. The only people who seemed to get more out of you were Leia and Rey. But that seemed to be what you were comfortable with.

Being the eldest daughter of Luke Skywalker brought along its own types of dangers. One of the biggest was your cousin, who you had been hiding from for years. But when Han was killed and your father passed on, you decided it was time to stop hiding and help your aunt. Had you known it would lead you to your little sister, you would have joined sooner.

“Sister?” Rey asked once again as the new base was being set up around you. But she could feel it, her connection to you and it explains her connection to Ben.

“Father, didn’t tell you?” You asked messing with the similar silver bracelet, Luke’s first and last gift to you.

“I didn’t give him much choice, once I found out he was my father,” Rey sighed at the memory. “I became angry, he abandoned me, and I didn’t want to hear any lies.”

You shook your head and hugged her close, “He didn’t want to leave you, but he feared he couldn’t protect you either.” When she didn’t hug back, you started to pull away, but Rey pulled you back and you two shared the tightest hug you had had since Ben destroyed all your father worked for.

You smiled at the memory, your heart swelling with the knowledge you and your sister were together again. Sensing you were being watched, you turned towards the hanger doors and watched as Poe Dameron quickly turned from watching you right into a closed door. You giggled lightly knowing he wasn’t being subtle about watching you. The sound of your father’s voice whispering around you. Pilots, we’re never very subtle.

“He’ll grow a pair and come talk to me soon enough, once he gets his head out of his cockpit,” you whispered going back to your sketch of said pilot.

Your aunt had given you the sketchpad once the Falcon had landed and all the pages were quickly being filled. The first few pages were family; your father, young and old versions, things you could remember of your mother, your Aunt Leia in her princess and general looks, your Uncle Han and Chewie with a mini Falcon in the back, your sister, and one of Ben, his smile wide and eyes glowing with happiness.

But once sketching the photo of Ben, your heart began to ache, so you started sketching things from around the base; X-Wings, crew members, the debriefing room, even the Rebel Alliance symbol. But the one person who showed up most was Commander Poe Dameron.

Rey and Rose had started teasing you mercilessly about how bad you had it for the Commander and that you should suck it up and talk with him. But you waved them off, knowing now was not the time to fall into a relationship.

Through falling for flyboys seemed to be a family trait, your aunt had pointed out when she caught you staring at Poe, longingly one day. You either are a pilot or you fall for one. Or in your case, you end up doing both.

Your father had made it his mission to teach you to fly, just in case you didn’t want to follow in his footsteps. Your uncle Han helping. Flying and repairing ships had become your favorite past time and helped you relax.

“Boo!” You screamed out as you fell over. Finding Rey standing over you laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. “I-I’m s-sorry Y-Y/N.”

You glared at her lighting standing up, “You are going to pay for that.” At your words, she started running giggles to moving past her lips as you chased after her. To the rest of the base, this was normal. You helped Rey train as a Jedi and you both always seemed so stress afterward, so it was simple to say it was stress.

Just as you hit the tree line, you tackled Rey to the ground, pinning her arm being her back. “It’s nice to know I can still win.”

Rey groaned beneath you and huffed out a breath, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

You carefully got up before helping Rey up as well. You pulled a twig from her hair and laughed at her pout. She was always sore when she lost to you, even if there was nothing at stake. You threw your arm around her shoulder and began walking back to where your sketchpad was. You stopped short, horror filling you as Poe looked through the sketches.

Rey followed your line of sight and sighed knowing you were nervous about telling Poe anything, “Well, now you have to tell him the truth.”

“About which part?” You asked as she ducked under your arm and started walking towards the hanger.

“All of it.”

All of it. Great, you thought as you walked over to the Commander.

“Commander Dameron,” he jumped at the sound of your voice, his flipping stopped at the sketch of an X-Wing, his X-Wing to be specific. “Might I ask what you are doing?”

“Well, uh, I saw you chase after Rey and I figured you wouldn’t want a stranger to look at it,” that’s stupid, he thought. To her, you might as well be a stranger. “Then I saw the sketch of myself and curiosity got the better of me,” He finished with a lopsided smile, pushing his hair back with his free hand. Honestly, every sketch made him more and more curious about you.

“Well, thank you, Commander.” You said sharply causing Poe to flinch. You didn’t mean to be so harsh; you knew Poe was a ‘legacy’ much like yourself and worked hard to live up to that, but your drawing had always been for you and you alone. You took the sketchpad out of his hand, “Now if you’ll excuse me.” You began to walk away before he could ask about any of the sketches or ask questions about you.

Poe watched after you and sighed, only looking away when he felt something against his leg.

It was a sheet form your sketchpad. Poe picked it up and looked over it. Half the page was a sketch of two young girls, hugging each other close. The other side was of you and Rey? The man in the back had his face split, showing a younger and older version of himself. Poe knew from his short glimpse that it was Luke Skywalker. This whole thing confused him. He knew you and Rey were close but who were the two little girls and why was Luke part of this sketch.

Catching your signature cleared that question up a little since you signed your initials: Y/F/I. S.

As he folded up the sheet to go find you, a small sketch on the back caught his eye. What he saw made his heartbeat quicken. It was a sketch of his mother’s ring and Y/N Dameron written with little hearts all around.

Poe tried suppressing his smile as he quickly went looking for you. One question standing out amongst hundreds.


	2. Sense of Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Skywalker is perfectly happy just being an engineer amongst the rebels. She is always quite happy to have her lineage hidden from everyone on base, except for her little sister and aunt.  
> But what can she do when one flyboy starts to fall for her and finds a sketch giving him more and more questions she needs to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains TROS spoilers as will the next chapter so beware.

Poe never got his chance to speak with you since General Organa had stopped him to send him on a mission to gather supplies and intel from a First Order spy who had contacted them. So the next time he saw you, he was caught between you and Rey yelling at him over the Falcon being on fire and him trying to figure out how the hell a tree fell on BB-8.

While everyone went to find out what the intel held, you decided to work on your ship. Your aunt kept you on the ground more than you liked but she also wanted you to take her place when the time came.

R2 talked with you as you worked on the wiring that had acted up last time you went up. He was a good droid and a better companion.

“Yes, R2. I know what— ow!” you yanked your hand back as an electric shock ran up your arm. R2 started beeping and doing his little wiggling around, showing his worry. “I’m fine, nothing that hasn’t happened before.” You climbed down the ladder to treat the new burn mark you could see forming on your hand.

You sprayed to keep away infection and began wrapping it. When you heard some familiar beeps, you turned to find BB-8 rolling over with Poe close behind.

“Hey, Dameron. Was the intel good?” You looked at him as he walked closer.

“Yea, it was. Finn, Rey, and I are heading out with Chewie soon.”

Your heart clutched at the idea of your sister going someplace without you. She would be safe with the guys through, “That’s good. I hope you find the Wayfinder.”

The air around you stilled as you and Poe realized what you said. Poe didn’t tell you they needed a Sith Wayfinder.

“Y/N,” Poe said as he pulled out the drawing that has been burning a hole in his pocket. “Are you Leia’s daughter?”

You watched him unfold the sketch and panic flooded you, knowing what was on the back.

“No, I’m her niece.”

Poe looked at you slack-jawed. You didn’t think the pilot had ever been so quiet.

“And Rey?” He held the sketch out to you. Knowing he didn’t have much time to ask all the questions he wanted to.

Part of it was when you and Rey were young and when your father was young. The other side was more present. “She’s my younger sister.” You took the sketch from him and ran your fingers over it.

“That explains why you two are so close,” Poe said, keeping his eyes on you, another question burning on his tongue.

Just as he was about to ask, his name was called over the speakers. He sighed and looked at you.

You bit at your lower lip before pulling him into a hug. “All of you be safe and please come back here in one piece.”

As Poe wrapped his arms around your waist hugging back, he closed his eyes and took in your scent, a mix of something floral and oil.

“I’ll do my best.”

As you two pulled away from each other it crossed your mind that now may be the best time to kiss him. But you simply let him leave, BB-8 tried to follow but Poe whispered something to the small droid before walking away, on to the next mission.

Once he was out of sight you flipped the page over and noticed Poe had signed his name opposite of yours but not with his last name. He signed Poe Skywalker with a winky face. The sight caused you to giggle and your heart to skip a beat.

You closed your eyes and projected to Rey, May the Force Be with You.

You smiled lightly as a warmth momentarily wrapped around you. You folded the sketch up and set it in the pocket closest to your heart before turning back to your ship.

———-

You sat with Leia, working on a plan for when Rey and the others came back. You were the first to notice a distant look in your aunt’s eyes. “General, is everything alright?” you asked. She looked at you and smiled lightly taking your hand.

“Oh, my dear niece,” you tensed as every eye turned towards you. “You’re ready, as is Commander Dameron when he gets back.” You were about to ask her what she meant and what she was talking about, then you felt it. Her heart couldn’t handle anymore, and she wanted to give the last bit of her life force to try saving Ben.

You looked at her with pleading eyes, there was nothing left of Ben. Kylo Ren was all that was left, and you knew nothing could change his heart, not even the power of his mother. That he was using the Sith stronghold to keep strong.

But Leia’s face said it all, she wanted to try. Not because she blamed anyone but because at least she could say she tried everything to save her son. You got up and helped her stand, Connix coming to her other side and walked to your aunt’s private tent. You could feel your heartbreaking with every step but also a calmness coming from your aunt. She knew what she was doing, and it was time for the next generation to lead.

You sat with her, holding her hand. You didn’t want to leave her alone and you didn’t believe you could manage anything at the moment.

“You should tell him how you feel.”

You looked at your aunt, tears gathering in your eyes as you felt her life force draining, “I will, I promise.”

——-

When Poe walked off the Falcon and saw you, he feared how you would react to Rey and having gone off on her own, along with the blaster wound he had. But as he got closer, he could see your eyes rimmed with red.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Poe asked gripping at your biceps, ignoring the pain in his arm.

“General Organa is dead,” You said as a fresh wave of tears began falling.

Poe’s eyes widen as he looked around hoping he had heard you wrong. The look on everyone’s faces told him otherwise.

“Where’s Rey?” You asked through tears, pulling Poe’s attention back to you. He didn’t know how to tell you, the words getting stuck in his throat. This cleared your mind of the pain as a fresh wave of fear came over you. “Poe, where is my sister?”


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle comes to ahead. and feelings are finally admitted. 
> 
> It contains Spoilers from ROS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contain spoilers from ROS.

Everything happened in a blur and before Poe could process it all, you were climbing into your X-Wing and taking off.

You didn’t care that you had been named General, you were not about to lose your sister again. R2 made sure that the rest of the Resistance could make it to Exagol.

For the first time in years, your blaster and lightsaber sat at your hips. The closer you got, the more your adrenaline pumped through your veins. You knew that today that someone would not walk away and if you had anything to say about it, it was going to be Kylo Ren.

—

Once you landed, you climbed out pulling your blaster from the holster before you began running, letting the force guide you. As you ran, you fired at the knights of Ren and any guard who got in your way.

Once you got to the throne room, you dropped the blaster and pulled your saber. Taking notice of the situation, you quickly slide in front of Rey, blocking Kylo’s strike.

“Y/N?” the surprise in Ren’s voice made you smirk before you kicked him in the stomach to allow Rey a chance to recover.

“You good?” you asked Rey as she called her saber back.

“Yes,” she said as you both turned to Kylo Ren.

You could see he was much paler than you’d ever seen, and his eyes were rimmed red. His saber seeming much more menacing than before.

“One big happy family,” Ren said a dark laugh echoing off the walls. “It will be a joy to kill you both. Something I should have done when I destroyed your father’s precious temple.”

He was goading you both and you worked hard to control your anger. Rey didn’t try as hard. She charged at him and Ren sent her flying across the room.

As you went to go cover her, Ren pulled you to him and forced you to look at the sky. You tried controlling your emotions as you watched the Resistance X-Wings outnumbered by TIE fighters. Your eyes catching sight of Poe’s ship.

“I’m going to make you watch as I kill your precious pilot,” he spoke as a shockwave ran over all the Resistance ships, causing their power systems to fail. “Then I’ll make you watch as I kill the only family you have left.” You could see out of your peripheral vision that Rey was trying to stand up. “Then maybe I’ll be nice and kill you.” A sadistic grin came over his face, “or maybe I’ll let you live with the pain of knowing you failed!”

You felt a warm hand against your shoulder and focused all your energy to send Kylo flying back.

“I’m tired of talking,” you kept your eyes on Kylo as your cyan-colored saber lite the area around you.

“Ah, I see green no longer suits you,” Kylo said as he stood, wiping blood from his lip.

“It never did,” You charged at him. Your sabers clashed as an explosion shook the foundation. You smiled as the feeling of hope surrounded you once more.

You and Kylo found, it being a great distraction, Rey kept watch of how Ren ended up when neither of you would relent. When her chance opened up, when the Resistance destroyed more of the First Order, while Ren kept his focus on you, Rey took her shot.

—

Once Poe landed, he went looking for Finn, pulling him into a hug. When they both saw you and Rey, they ran over pulling you two into a group hug. You hugged all three of them. Fighting back tears. You locked eyes with Poe, to find him looking at you.

You smiled sadly at him and he grinned back. The war was over the First Order and the Sith were dead.

—

You sat across from Poe at the catina, Finn had gone to talk with the other reformed Stormtroopers and Rey having gone to hang out with Rose. You and Poe didn’t feel the need to talk, so you two sat in a comfortable silence sipping at your drinks.

Then you remembered your promise and the sketch. “So, I made my aunt a promise,” you lend forward pulling the sketch out and holding it for him to see the back.

He looked at it before looking back at you, “What was your promise?”

“That I would tell you how I felt,” you watched him as he moved closer to you.

“And?” he lightly stroked your cheek.

“I really, really like you, Poe Dameron.” You said biting at your lower lip.

Poe smiled before pressing his lips to yours. You responded in kind, setting your hand against his neck.

You two only broke apart when air was needed. “I really, really like you too, Y/N Skywalker.”

You smiled wide and went back to kissing him, lightly gripping at the chain around his neck.


	4. A Happy Ending

Poe laid in bed, watching you pack your bag. This was the routine. He had to collaborate with the other Generals to set up a new democracy and you had to help Rey find recruits for the Force school you two wanted to start. Skywalker Academy, he had jokingly called it one day.

He understood why you both didn’t want to call it a Jedi school. Now you two just wanted to help the kids understand the balance and the power they had. When the time came, they would have a choice to stay and learn to be Jedis but for now, it was just about helping them learn.

Finn had set up a colony of reformed Stormtroopers on the same planet, a place for fresh starts. Leaving Poe on a planet with a bunch of diplomats and Generals for weeks on end.

“I wish you could stay,” he mused, still stuck in his own mind.

You smiled and walked over to him and pecked his lips. “I told you, once the school is officially set up and Finn can help Rey more with the kids.”

“And a few other adults who understand how to help the students and use the force. You’ll be back to me.” Poe said, finishing the speech you gave. He had it memorized and had BB-8 counting down the days. Through you gave a year as the period but it was already going on to seven months.

You knew this was hard for him and in a way, you made it seem so easy, drop by for a week and then pack up and leave again. You sat next to him and ran your fingers through his hair, fixing some of the bedhead he had. He leaned into your touch and buried his head against your thigh.

“Imagine if this was the old days being with you would be against Jedi law.” You said causing Poe to smirk and let out a chuckle as his fingers stroked against your calf. “I’ll be back in your arms before you know it, General Dameron.”

Poe looked up at you, his dark eyes searching your face. He wrapped his arms around your waist and moved the two of you so he was hovering over you, “Maker, Y/N, it’s like you don’t want to leave or something.” Poe smirked causing you to laugh.

You stroked his cheek, feeling his stubble against your skin, “If you’re going to be a Senator, you should grow your beard out.”

“When you marry me, I will,” he said playing with a strand of your hair. “I only want to look ruggedly handsome for you.”

You smiled and pecked his lips, “Deal.”

8 months later

Poe could think of better things to do with his time off from the Senate but being back on Yavin IV still felt better than anything. Helping with the harvest felt almost relaxing compared to the last few years but he was still waiting for you.

As the day was coming to an end, Poe caught sight of a white and blue X-Wing heading for the airstrip. If it wasn’t for the shooting star on the right-wing, Poe would have completely ignored it, but you were the only person in the whole galaxy who did that.

When Poe finally made it to the airstrip, you were surrounded by children who were excited by your arrival. Yavin IV had been one of your first stops in finding students. You thought maybe the Force Tree would affect in some way, even if it was minor.

Poe couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips as he saw you. You were dressed in black pants, knee-high boots, a tank top and the leather jacket he had given to you when you last visited him with complaints of trouble sleeping. Once you caught sight of him, you broke from the children and ran towards him. Once Poe had you in his arms, he held you close burying his face against your neck.

“I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” Poe mumbled against your neck before littering your face with kisses.

You giggled and cupped his cheeks, “Promise?”

“Promise angel.”

10 years later

“Bail, no that’s not a toy,” Poe said as he quickly grabbed your saber from your 8-year-old son’s hands.

Bail Dameron pouted up at his father, reminding Poe how much the young boy resembled himself.

“Bail, go play with your toys,” you told him as you walked in with Shara on your hip, her hair still wet from the bath.

“Can I play outside with BB-8?” he asked grabbing his model X-Wing.

“Yes, you can,” Poe answered as he set your saber away with his blaster. He thought the lockbox was supposed to help keep the weapons away from the kids, but that was not the case.

Bail yelled in excitement and ran outside, BB-8 following him.

“He gets it from you, ya know.” You said as you began to braid Shara’s hair. She sat quietly playing with her own toys.

“No, he doesn’t,” Poe said as he sat on the edge of the table, watching you. Your belly just barely showing signs of pregnancy.

“Ha, your joking, right? All that curiosity and stubbornness is all Dameron.” You kissed your daughter’s head and patted her arm allowing her to join her brother outside.

Poe moved and sat next to you, pulling you close. He nuzzled against your hair and sighed. “Well if all boys are going to be like me, lets home this one is also a girl,” he mumbled against your skin, laying his hand over your belly.

“Well if we want to be done after this one, you said laying your hand over his. “The beard will need to go.”

Poe chuckled and kissed your temple, whispering, “never.”

You laughed and leaned into him, his warmth surrounding you in something you hadn’t felt for a long time, peace.


End file.
